


Все что происходит в Лас-Вегасе

by fagocitiruyu



Category: John Dies at the End - David Wong
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fagocitiruyu/pseuds/fagocitiruyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На самом деле, мне редко бывает скучно. В основном, из-за работы, монстров и Джона. Большей частью, конечно, из-за него. Скучно обычно становится Джону. Поэтому временами я ненавижу его так сильно, что мне хочется размозжить ему череп.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все что происходит в Лас-Вегасе

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milacola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milacola/gifts).



_«И если призрак здесь когда-то жил_

_То он покинул этот дом. Покинул»_

_И. Бродский_

 

Скука.

Именно из-за нее мы и оказались здесь.

На самом деле, мне редко бывает скучно. В основном, из-за работы, монстров и Джона. Большей частью, конечно, из-за него. Скучно обычно становится Джону. Поэтому временами я ненавижу его так сильно, что мне хочется размозжить ему череп.

Моему психологу это не понравилось бы. Ведь он потратил целый год, пытаясь излечить меня от немотивированной (ха-ха) агрессии.

Ремарка: сеансы психотерапии мне назначили решением суда.

Ремарка номер два: причиной того, что я оказался в суде, тоже был Джон. Ну, и еще тот парень, которого я застрелил из арбалета на глазах у изумленной публики.

Ремарка номер три: Мой психолог был редкостным самовлюбленным гандоном. И единственное место, где мне бывало по-настоящему скучно, был его кабинет. Поэтому я ходил на эти сеансы и просто ждал. Практика показывала, что никто не может продолжительное время находиться рядом с нами и не вляпаться в неприятности особого рода. Поэтому, когда время пришло, я сделал то, что обещал ему сделать с самой первой нашей встречи. Вечером того же дня, когда я сжег тело доктора Тенента, чтобы спасти мир от белых потусторонних паразитов, я наконец завел себе этот сраный дневник и записал в нем одну-единственную фразу:

_«Дорогой дневник, сегодня я убил своего психотерапевта»._

Нужно отдать должное доктору Тененту – после этого мне действительно полегчало.

А сейчас мы сидим в доме Джона. Мы связаны, и я даже не вижу лица этого ублюдка, чтобы пригрозить ему расправой, если мы выберемся отсюда.

Я всегда думал, что мы погибнем как-нибудь… Не знаю. Ну, если не героически, то хотя бы не так банально. Хотя бы в параллельной вселенной или от холодных сосисок мясного чудовища. Но мы подыхаем здесь, в гостиной Джона, потому что тот решил подзаработать денег в подпольном казино.

На самом деле, Джону даже не нужны были деньги. С тех пор, как мы познакомились, он только и делал, что находил работу, чтобы через неделю оттуда вылететь. У него всегда в запасе бывали разнообразные истории о том, как его турнули из очередного места. Все, что было у меня – это история о перепутанных компакт-дисках и тот случай с магнитными стикерами.

Джон каждый раз проворачивал этот фокус просто потому, что ему становилось скучно. Как теперь.

В Неназванном долгое время было затишье, и я чувствовал, как рутина пожирает Джона. Как он медленно увязает в трясине из одинаковых будней и как это разрушает его.

В его доме все чаще стали появляться первые встречные, он стал водить свой кадилак еще хуже, чем раньше – не столько нарушая правила, сколько в принципе – ездя вопреки правилам. Наперекор.

Черт возьми, мы столько лет знакомы. Какого хрена я вообще сегодня снял трубку? Меня здесь быть не должно. Это Джону - не мне - было скучно. Это он ввязался в историю со скачками. Это он задолжал серьезным людям. Это на его физиономии сейчас так по-наркомански блестят глаза, исцелившись после адреналиновой ломки.

О, если мы все-таки выберемся, я обязательно сломаю ему нос. В нескольких местах. За все случаи – оптом.

Под потолок медленно набивается дым, и меня это раздражает. Потому что умирать нам тоже придется медленно. Я к этому не готов. Я вообще не готов ко всему, что с нами происходит.

Я до сих пор жив только потому, что когда мне страшно, я просто хватаю первое, что попадается под руку, и изо всей силы размахиваю этим предметом вокруг себя. В данную минуту это немного затруднительно. Потому что мы связаны. И потому что мы вроде как горим заживо.

\- Дэйв!

Если это будет очередная история про его пенис, богом клянусь, я точно размозжу ему череп.

\- Ты помнишь коробку, которую мы так и не смогли открыть?

Конечно, я помню. А еще я помню, как мне хотелось, чтобы какой-нибудь судья запретил Джону приближаться к ней ближе, чем на сто пятьдесят метров. Разумеется, мой иск отклонили, потому что именно тогда мне и назначили сеансы психотерапии. Быть психом в этой стране – редкостный отстой.

\- Знаешь, чего мы еще не пробовали с ней сделать? – я не вижу лица Джона, но слышу, как он улыбается, произнося эту фразу.

Мне улыбаться не хочется совсем, потому что я заранее знаю, что Джон имеет в виду. Мы не пытались ее сжечь. Взорвать. Уничтожить.

Сейчас я не могу сказать, почему мы этого не сделали.

_Потому что она не пыталась нас убить?_

И то, что Джон сейчас улыбается, может означать только одно: коробка где-то здесь, рядом с нами, и языки пламени вот-вот доберутся до нее. И, скорее всего, когда оболочка расплавится… Я даже не хочу додумывать эту мысль до конца, потому что потом может произойти все, что угодно.

\- Ты же знаешь, что лучший способ воздействовать на потустороннюю херню – это огонь! Сейчас будет весело!

\- Куда уж веселее, - мне хочется крепко выругаться, но из-за дыма получается только злобный кряхтящий кашель.

Воздух выходит спазмами, и от последнего толчка кислорода из моей диафрагмы мир становится черным, как в экранках во время сюжетообразующих событий. А затем – слева гремит взрыв, а справа – рушится стена. На какую-то долю секунды мне кажется, что я кашлянул так сильно, что чуть не угробил нас всех. Но потом все становится на свои места.

Меня снова накрывает ощущение де жа вю: потому что я снова в горящем доме, а Молли за рулем джипа. Единственное, что в этот раз иначе – летающие вокруг тени и Джон, привязанный к моей спине.

Молли перегрызает веревки, и только в этот момент я понимаю, насколько у меня затекли руки, ноги и все туловище целиком.

Никто себе даже не представляет, как я люблю эту собаку.

Дом Джона сейчас сильно напоминает преисподнюю в худших традициях голливудских фильмов – много огня и хаотично летающие вокруг тени. И крики. Грохот стоит просто чудовищный. Ничего невозможно различить. Из ступора меня выводит Джон.

\- Дэйв! – он трясет меня за плечи. – Нам надо выбираться.

Да, Джон. Я понимаю, Джон. Вот только…

У вас бывало такое ощущение, что вот-вот вспомните что-то важное, но воспоминание никак не приходит? Это еще один вид ложной памяти. Интересно, у французов и для этого есть название?

Среди тысячи летающих теней одна висит неподвижно. У нее нет лица, это просто сгусток дыма, энергии или черт знает чего. Я не знаю наверняка, но чувствую, как она смотрит на меня. На нас с Джоном. И не могу сдвинуться с места.

Джон следит за моим взглядом и тоже обездвижено застывает, глядя в том же направлении.

Молли заливается звонким лаем. Вокруг чудовищный гомон. Пламя разгорается все сильнее. Я не слышу собственных мыслей. Почему-то мне вспоминается Лас-Вегас. Почему-то мне становится очень тоскливо.

Молли цапает меня за ногу, пытаясь хоть как-то вытащить нас из горящего дома. На джинсах проступает небольшое пятно крови. Нужно выбираться.

Джон стоит неподвижно в двух метрах от меня, все еще вглядываясь в пустоту перед собой.

« _Не поднимай глаза_ , - говорю я себе, - _просто не понимай глаза_ ».

Я размахиваюсь и со всей силы бью Джона по лицу. В эту секунду я ощущаю примерно ту же легкость, как в тот раз с дневником и записью об убийстве психиатра.

Это работает. Джон приходит в себя, и мы сломя голову бросаемся к машине.

Молли запрыгивает назад, я сажусь за руль, Джон – на пассажирское сиденье.

\- Нужно вызвать пожарных, - говорю я, бессмысленно пялясь на горящую гостиную.

\- Может, в этот раз не будем привлекать гражданских? – бесцветно отзывается Джон, намекая на тот случай с зомби. – Хрен его знает, что это за тени и зачем они здесь.

Я соглашаюсь. Еще одно нашествие национальной гвардии этот городок точно не переживет. Впрочем, сейчас мне нет до этого дела. Я все еще думаю про Лас-Вегас и про французов с их ложной памятью. Как будто то, что мы чуть не погибли – совсем не важно, как будто самое важное произошло именно там. Джон тоже молчит, и я знаю, что это значит.

Когда молчит Джон, это еще хуже, чем когда он оказывается прав.

Я выкручиваю руль, и машина выезжает на дорогу. Через зеркало заднего вида я наблюдаю, как тени покидают дом и разлетаются в разные стороны. Я ничего не чувствую по этому поводу. Я не хочу ничего предпринимать.

Все, что мне сейчас хочется – это заехать в супермаркет, купить на все деньги пива и никогда больше не выходить из дома. И еще я рад, что в ближайшее время Джон будет рядом.

Мне не нужно говорить об этом вслух, чтобы понять – сейчас он думает о том же.

Когда мы подъезжаем к супермаркету, я замечаю лежащий у обочины ботинок. Вряд ли это означает что-то хорошее.

Вряд ли все это означает что-нибудь вообще.


End file.
